Salvation
by dmhg4evr
Summary: How do you save someone who doesn't think he can be saved? I was very unhappy with the first chapter, so I revamped the whole thing...take a look! :)
1. Chapter 1

**I was very unhappy with this chapter, so I revamped the whole thing...I hope you like it!**

**A little background: Voldemort has not yet returned. Dumbledore is still alive, Draco never tried to kill him, etc. Basically, everything involving Voldemort's return hasn't happened in this story. **

XXX

Draco stood in his bedroom staring out the large window. It was a beautiful day in August; the sun was shining bright and he could see birds flying from tree to tree as though they were playing tag. As he stared out the window, he was absentmindedly running his hand over his left arm. In a matter of minutes, Draco was going to become something that he had feared; a Death Eater. He had never feared Death Eaters themselves, just the idea of them. He had spent his entire life surrounded by them and he was no stranger to their way of life. He had been raised to believe that pureblooded wizards and witches were the only acceptable kind; half-bloods, blood traitors and muggle-borns, or Mudbloods as they were most often referred to by the truly stuck up purebloods, were a complete waste of magical talent. Muggles, or non-magical people, weren't even worth to breathe the same air as magical folk. For the better part of his life, Draco had believed everything that his father had taught him and the result was a self-centered, stuck up, egotistical, cruel, cowardly, spoiled little child. He spent all of his time looking down on those less fortunate than him in any way, whether it be in looks, magical talent, wealth, or anything else. Draco had been very content to live a wonderful and deluded life until his world came crashing down on him when he was fifteen.

He had been pulled out of bed in the middle of the night by his intoxicated father and apparated away. Their destination had been a small house, occupied by a muggle family. Draco had still been drowsy, so it had taken him a minute to focus on the scene before him. He was standing in a small living room with meager furnishings and at least ten of his father's Death Eater friends. The muggle family was huddled together on a couch, staring at the intruders with looks of sheer terror. There was a man, woman and two children who were no older than seven. Lucius stumbled over to the woman and pulled her off the couch and away from her screaming children.

He threw her onto the ground and pointed his wand at her, "Crucio!"

The woman started screaming and writhing in pain. Lucius looked over at his son and sneered, "This is the only thing that Muggles are good for, Draco! Never forget that!"

After Lucius released the woman from the curse, he let his friends take turns raping her. Her husband had tried to help her, but Lucius used a binding spell and forced him to watch as vicious strangers defiled his wife. While all this was happening, Draco stood stock still. He had heard about his father's "parties," as Lucius liked to call them, but he had never actually been to one. He watched as the woman's husband screamed and begged for them to stop hurting her. He watched as the woman quit fighting and moving all together after the sixth Death Eater had had his turn. He watched as the two children were cowering at the end of the couch, holding onto each other and crying.

Lucius took his turn with the woman and when he was done, he pointed his wand at her head, "Avada Kedavra!"

He then turned his wand to the children and their father screamed, "No! Please! I'll do anything you ask! Please don't hurt them!"

Draco saw the sneer on his father's face, "I am doing them a favor; all Muggles are better off dead! Avada Kedavra!"

The children had been huddled so close together that the curse hit them both and their bodies instantly went limp and the light left their eyes. Lucius lifted the binding curse from the man and he ran to his kids. Before he reached them, Lucius muttered the curse and he dropped to the ground just as his hand touched his daughter's hair. Without another word, Lucius grabbed his son's arm and apparated back home. They arrived in their Drawing Room and Lucius went and poured himself a drink. When it was clear that he wasn't going to say anything, Draco left him to go back to his room. Draco got to his room, shut the door, slid down to the floor and cried. Up until that moment, Draco had always looked up to his father. The night that Draco watched his father murder an entire family and two children that reminded him of his baby sister, was the night that Draco lost all respect and love for Lucius Malfoy. Something changed in Draco that night; he no longer saw Muggles, Half-bloods, blood traitors, and Muggle-borns as anything other than people. How someone could murder children in cold blood without any show of remorse was something that he would never understand. The events of that night were never spoken of by either Draco or his father and whenever he was in Lucius' presence, Draco made sure to keep up appearances for fear of his father discovering that he had gone soft.

"You're going to ruin your lovely skin before it's even Marked Draco. It's too late to change your mind, you know. Everyone downstairs would kill us on site I suspect."

The sound of his best friend's voice brought Draco out of his thoughts. He looked down at his arm and dropped his hand, "I've told you a thousand times, Zabini; I'm not changing my mind. Are you trying to tell me that you have?'

Blaise rolled his eyes, "I've told _you _a thousand times that we are in this together. Where you go, I go. You and your family have been my family for the last five years. After my parents died, your parents took me in as their own. I will be forever grateful to them for that."

"So you're doing this for my parents then?" Draco smirked.

"No, I'm doing this for _you. _Someone has to watch your back."

"That's why _I'm _doing this. Someone has to keep my mother and sister safe."

"There's always your father..."

Draco scoffed, "Everything that my father does is just for him. I can't trust him to keep my mother and sister safe if something happens and their lives are on the line. He will always save himself first; the coward that he is."

"You used to be like him, you know. A cowardly twit, I mean." Blaise smiled.

"Yes, well, I grew up, didn't I?" It wasn't a question. Draco had never told Blaise about that night with the Muggle family. He had been afraid that his friend would have thought less of him for being a witness to that night and not turning his father and his friends in. Looking back now, he knew that Blaise would have forgiven him; he had just never found the opportune moment to fill him in.

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation; the door burst open and a little girl with long blond hair and a huge grin came running into the room and jumped into Draco's arms.

"Did you see what Aunt Bella got for me Draco!?" She thrust her little hand in his face and showed him the stuffed bear.

Draco smiled, "That's great Izzy! She always gives the best presents, doesn't she?"

The little girl nodded enthusiastically.

"Isabella, you shouldn't be bothering your brother right now."

Narcissa swept into the room and took her daughter from Draco's arms.

"I just wanted to show him my bear."

"It's lovely dear." She kissed Isabella's head and handed her off to Blaise.

"Will you take her to her room, Blaise? I'd like to have a word with my son."

"Of course." He took the little girl and swung her around and flew her out the door like an airplane and she giggled all the way.

Narcissa turned to Draco, "Are you sure you want to do this Draco?"

Draco let out an exasperated sigh and ran his hands through his hair, "I swear, mother! Between you and Blaise..."

She put her hand on his shoulder, "I just want you do understand what you are getting yourself into."

"Do you really think that I don't know what I'm about to do? Do you really think that I haven't spent _months _thinking about the fact that I'm going to spend the rest of my life doing the devil's dirty work?

Narcissa shushed her son, "You never know who could be listening."

"I'm doing this for you and Izzy; end of story. I can't trust my father to protect you like a real man would."

A sad smile crossed his mother's face, "Your father used to be a good man, Draco."

"I wouldn't know; this is the only father I've ever known; A selfish bastard."

The smile left her face and it was replaced with a look that Draco had gotten so used to seeing. He hugged her reassuringly, "As long as I'm alive, you and Izzy will be safe."

Narcissa caressed her son's cheek, "You are too good for this family, my son."

There was another knock at the door and Blaise reappeared, "Izzy's in her room playing with the elves. I told them to keep her occupied until this is over."

Narcissa smiled and held out her hands to Blaise. He walked over and took them and she squeezed his hands, "You are like a second son to me, Blaise. I hope you know that."

Blaise smiled, "I do."

"And you are the greatest friend that my son could ever have."

Blaise smirked, "Can you tell him that?"

Draco punched his shoulder and Narcissa smiled.

At that moment, Bellatrix appeared at the door with a crazy grin on her face.

"Boys, it's time! It's time for you to become one of us!"

Draco was severely bothered by the fact that his aunt was so excited. Of course, he had always known what a crazy lunatic she was, but it still never ceased to amaze him how depraved she really was.

Draco put on his best game face and smacked Blaise on the back, "Let's get on with it, then!"

He winked at Narcissa and followed them all out the door.

XXX

It had hurt like a bitch. Draco's skin was still searing as he stood and watched Blaise go through the same torture. He was clenching his teeth so hard, Draco was sure that he was going to crack a tooth. When it was all over, Lucius called the boys into the Drawing Room.

He clapped them both on the back and grinned, "Congratulations, Boys! Welcome to the family!"

Blaise was just as good at pretending as Draco was, "It's an honor, sir."

Draco forced a smile, "It truly is, father."

"I'm so proud of you, Draco; you are shaping into a fine man, my son."

The door was suddenly flung open and people started pouring into the room, ready to congratulate the two newest Death Eaters. They boys put on their best game faces and proceeded to join in on the party. The party mostly consisted of men getting drunk and slags hanging off their arms; Draco and Blaise were more than happy to partake in the drinking, but they steered clear of the women. When the festivities were well underway, a highly intoxicate Lucius Malfoy came stumbling through the door with two very frightened young women by his side. He flung one of the girls at Draco and he caught her before she stumbled and hit the floor. Lucius handed the other girl off to Blaise and then went to get another drink. After they had agreed to receive the dark mark, Draco and Blaise had known that this would be coming. They knew that Death Eaters took whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted; that included women, as Draco had discovered years earlier. Luckily, they were both prepared for this. Draco grabbed hold of the girl's arm and dragged her up to his bedroom. Not wanting to raise suspicion with the hordes of people milling all over the house, Draco opened the door to his room, shoved the girl in and slammed the door behind him, muttering a locking and silencing spell. The girl was sobbing as she tried to get as far away from him as possible.

Draco took a small step towards her, "Relax; I'm not going to hurt you."

The girl stopped sobbing and looked at him, "You aren't?"

"No."

"Then why-"

"It's complicated."

"Why did that man bring me here?"

Draco sighed, "You don't want to know."

"It looked like there was a party going on. Am I supposed to be a present for you?" The girl was clearly terrified, but she couldn't help spitting the word 'present' at him.

"Something like that. Look, what's your name?"

"Christina."

"Well Christina, I have no intention of...unwrapping my present, so will you please calm down?"

"Do you think this is funny?" She barked.

"You are awfully mouthy for someone who is locked in a bedroom with a man that is twice your size."

Draco saw some of the color drain from Christina's face, "You said you aren't going to hurt me."

"And I'm not. Although, I suggest you lose the attitude or I might change my mind."

"Sorry."

Draco pointed to a chair, "Sit; we are going to be here for a while."

She warily made her way to the chair and sat down. Draco sat down on his bed and studied the girl in front of him. She looked to be about his age with long blond hair and bright green eyes. Her nose was a bit too large for her face, but all in all she was quite attractive. She was wearing a sky blue sun dress with white sandals and pink toenails to match her manicure.

"What were you doing when my father found you?" Draco asked,

Christina gasped, "That monster is your father?"

"I'm sorry to say that he is."

"My sister and I were on our way to my cousins house and-" at the mention of her sister, Christina shot out of her chair, "Natalie, I have to find her!"

"Is that the other girl that my father brought with him?"

"Yes. Please, she's only fifteen!"

"She's with my friend Blaise; she will be ok."

Christina slowly sat back down, "I don't understand any of this."

"Well, I can't explain it either, but I promise you that she will be ok."

"What's your name?" Christina asked.

"Draco."

"Draco; that's an interesting name."

"So I've been told."

"It's pretty. You don't seem anything like those men downstairs; why are you here?"

"I'm doing what I have to do to protect my family."

"Your father?"

"No, I could care less about him. I'm doing this for my mother and sister."

Draco didn't feel like sharing so he stood up and motioned for Christina to stand as well. When she did, he took his wand out and pointed it at her. He muttered a few spells and watched as one of the straps on her dress snapped, her hair was thoroughly mussed and a small cut appeared on her lip, as well as a bruise on her cheek. Satisfied with his work, he pointed his wand at her again and said, "Obliviate." The panic that had been on Christina's face was replaced by with a look of utter confusion. Before she could say anything, Draco spoke again, "Imperio." The confusion subsided and a look of contentment crossed her features.

Draco walked up to Christina, "When you leave this room, I want you to cry and scream bloody murder. I want you to run down the stairs and out the front door as if the Devil himself is chasing you. Do not stop until you are home."

Christina nodded her head with a smile on her face. Draco lifted the locking and silencing spells on his room and opened the door and shoved Christina out the door. Right on cue, Christina burst into tears and screamed loud enough to wake the dead. She bolted down the stairs and out the front door, passed all the drunk men. They stopped for a moment to watch the girl, then they looked up at Draco who was standing at the top of the stairs with a very smug look on his face. He had untucked his shirt and undone a few buttons for the full effect. The men looked at him for a moment and then burst into a chorus of cheers. Draco descended the stairs and grabbed a bottle of Firewhisky out of a man's hand who just shrugged and went to get another one. When Draco was a third of the way through the bottle, he saw Natalie come down the stairs in much the same manner as her sister had, only a little quieter. She bolted out the door and Blaise appeared. He received the same hoots and hollers as Draco had and he wore a similar expression. He joined Draco and commandeered the Firewhisky; he gave Draco a knowing smile and took a big swig of the liquid fire.

XXX

Hermione was completely oblivious to the fact that Ron was standing right behind her with a goofy grin plastered on his face. Only when he tapped her shoulder, did she acknowledge him with a shriek.

She jumped up and punched him in the arm, "I hate it when you sneak up on me!"

"Maybe you should pay attention then." Ron smiled at her. He looked down at the small silver object that Hermione was holding, "What's that?"

"It's my iPod."

"Your what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "A muggle device that plays music."

"Oh." Ron took one of her earbuds and stuck it in his ear. After a few seconds, he made a face and took it out, "They sound awful!"

"They are not awful, Ron. It's an American Muggle band; The Red Hot Chili Peppers."

"The who?"

"No, The Red Hot Chili Peppers. I'm not a big fan of The Who." Hermione grinned at the look of total confusion on his face.

Ron turned to Harry, who had been watching their encounter with a look of amusement, "Do you know what she's talking about Harry?"

"Sorry, mate; I lost her at iPod."

Hermione laughed at her two best friends, "You two are completely hopeless."

Ron handed the ear bud back to her, "Well, mum says dinner's ready."

Hermione put her iPod in her bag and followed them down to the table. Ginny was helping her mom put dinner on the table while Fred and George were busy discussing new ideas for their joke shop. Even though they no longer lived at the Burrow, they came and mooched dinner off their mom several nights a week. About ten minutes into the meal, Arthur Weasley came bursting through the door. He quickly kissed his wife's cheek and took his place at the table.

"Busy day, dear?" Molly served him his plate.

"I'm afraid it's only going to busier."

"Is there trouble at the Ministry, dad?" Ron asked through a mouth full of potatoes.

"More disappearances and more reports of Death Eaters."

"Something big is about to happen. It can't be anything good." Ginny frowned.

"I'm afraid so." Arthur pilled more potatoes onto his plate.

"Does anyone have any theories?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes, there are many. Some believe that there is someone trying to step into Voldermort's shoes, some believe that Voldemort himself is about to return and some people just think that the Death Eaters are bored and are trying to cause a stink." Arthur explained.

"It can't be that simple."

"Is the Ministry doing anything about it?" Hermione asked.

"As much as we can with as little as we know, my dear. Stronger protection spells, more training for our Aurors, as many spies as we get out there. We are on high alert."

The table was silent for a few minutes as the latest bad news sunk in. The food was now getting cold and Molly decided to change the subject, "Hermione dear, I saw that you received a letter from Hogwarts today. Is it what I think it is?"

Hermione blushed, "It was a letter stating that I'm the Head Girl this year."

That brightened everyone's mood considerably and they all clapped.

"Did it say who the Head Boy is?"

Hermione scowled, "Draco Malfoy."

Ron growled, "Speaking of Death Eaters."

Hermione sighed, "Despite all that, he's still the smartest boy in school."

"Well, he should still be kicked out for being the son of a Death Eater!" Ron savagely bit into a roll.

Hermione smiled, "If that were true, then there wouldn't be anyone in Slytherin."

"You have to share a dorm with him, don't you?" Harry didn't look pleased.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, but I will be just fine. Can we please change the subject? Ginny got a letter today also; she's a prefect.

The Wesley's all cheered and clapped and Ginny blushed as well. The talk of Malfoys and Death Eaters was put on the back burner as everyone celebrated the girls' good news.

XXX

R&R Please! J


	2. Chapter 2

Platform 9 3/4 was busy like it always was as kids were saying goodbye to their parents. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny finished loading all their luggage onto the train and hugged Molly goodbye before boarding. They all found an empty compartment and settled in for the long ride. Shortly after the train departed, there was a knock on the compartment door. Hermione looked out the window and saw a girl looking in.

She waved the girl in and the girl smiled, "Hi! I'm supposed to tell you that you and Ms. Weasley are wanted in the front compartment for a prefect meeting."

Hermione smiled, "Ok, thank you."

The girl smiled and waved goodbye, then disappeared.

Harry looked at his friends, "She seemed a bit high strung."

"A bit?" Ron was already stuffing his face with chocolate frogs.

Hermione grabbed her bag and reached for Ginny's hand, "Come on, Gin."

"We just left the station. Why do we have to go now?" Ginny whined.

Hermione laughed and pulled her off the seat and out of Harry's arms, "We'll see you boys later."

They were the first to arrive, so they took their seats around a long table and started talking about the classes they were looking forward to taking. Thirty minutes later, all the students were there, but McGonagall still hadn't arrived, so Hermione was thumbing through the lasest issue of The Quibbler. She came across a picture that Luna had drawn of a Nargle and laughed. She held the picture up for Ginny to see, but when she looked up, she saw that Ginny's attention was focused elsewhere. She followed Ginny's line of sight and smirked and elbowed her side.

Ginny jumped and glared are Hermione, "What?"

"You're staring."

Ginny blushed, "I am not!"

Hermione grinned, "You are too! You've been staring at him since he got here."

"I have not!" Ginny said that a bit louder than she had meant to and several students looked at her, including the subject of their current conversation. Ginny's eyes met his and she blushed harder and looked away.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and Ginny rolled her eyes and lowered her voice, "I can't help it, ok? He's so...beautiful."

Hermione chuckled, "I'm telling Harry."

"Harry already knows."

"Harry knows about your monster crush on Blaise Zabini?"

"At the time, we thought it would be fun if we told each other about all the people we had crushes on."

"And you mentioned Zabini? How'd Harry take it?"

"Not well; I tried to remind him that it had been his idea to reveal our crushes. He changed the subject pretty quickly after that."

"You've been in love with Zabini for what...3 years?"

Ginny snarled, "I am not in love with him!"

"Oh, really? What if he was anything but a Slytherin?"

Ginny didn't hesitate to respond, "If he wasn't a Slytherin, he'd be mine."

Hermione smiled, "You're hopeless."

"What's with that anyway? The two best looking guys in this school are in a house that's completely off limits to Gryffindors; it's not even fair."

"Two? Oh, Ginny; please tell me you aren't referring to Malfoy?"

Ginny grinned, "The fact that you knew who I was talking about means that you agree."

Hermione stole a glance at the two Slytherins; they were sitting at the other end of the table, lost in their own conversation. Blaise Zabini was of Italian heritage with thick black hair, perfectly tanned skin, deep blue eyes and a smile that made many a girl swoon, as Ginny had demonstrated on several occasions. Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, was a few shades paler, with blond hair, slate gray eyes and a trademark smirk. His hair was shorter than it had been in the past and he no longer used gallons of gel on it. (I hated that look!) Yes, the boys were definitely easy on the eyes.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Ginny, "I didn't say I disagree."

"And just think; you get to live with him all year."

Hermione groaned, "Please don't remind me."

"He's not the same as he used to be. Have you notice that? He's not such a-"

"Pathetic coward anymore? Yes, I've noticed. It's about bloody time that he grew up."

"He doesn't even call you...the 'M" word anymore, does he?"

Hermione cringed at the mention of the word, "No, he doesn't."

"He's always fighting with Harry and Ron though. I don't think that'll ever change."

"I suspect not. He's calls me 'know-it-all' and 'bookworm' on occasion, and I call him a twitchy ferret sometimes, but that's pretty much the extent of the insults now. It all just seems so...juvenile now."

"Well, Zabini can call me anything he wants. I've had these fantasies where he ties me up with one of his green ties and-"

Hermione look scandalized, "Ginny Weasley; I'm telling your mother!"

Ginny just smiled at winked Hermione.

Over at the other end of the table, Blaise had been noticing the two Gryffindors sneaking looks at him and Draco; he nudged Draco and nodded in their direction, "I think we have a fan club."

The girls said something, giggled, and looked back at the boys only to see them both looking at them. The girls' looked like they had just been caught with their hands in the cookie jar and quickly looked away.

Blaise snickered and Draco rolled his eyes, "That's just what I need; Granger following me around all year."

"I would be ok with that."

"Have you forgotten who she is?"

Blaise raised his eyebrows at his blond friend, "Are you still on that Mudblood kick?"

"You know I don't believe in that 'tainted blood' bullshit anymore. She's Potter's best friend; that right there is reason enough to stay away from her."

Blaise stole a quick glance at the Head Girl, "Si vive una volta sola, il mio amico."

Draco chuckled, "Yes, and my life would be very short if I decided to mess around with the Gryffindor Princess; her boyfriends would hex my bits off."

"I think it would be worth it, though."

"How do you figure? I'm rather fond of all my parts."

"Well, she's smart, beautiful, feisty...do I need to go on?"

"I'm not risking my hide just to get into Granger's knickers. I wouldn't have a chance anyway; she hates me."

Draco was oblivious to the fact that Hermione had looked at him several more times, but Blaise noticed it, "I wouldn't be too sure, mate."

Draco sighed in frustration, "Drop it, Zabini. It's not gonna happen."

Blaise opened his mouth to respond, but the compartment door opened and McGonagall walked in. Blaise decided to drop the subject...for now.

McGonagall took her seat at the head of the table, "My apologies everyone. There was an issue that I had to attend to at the castle."

She quickly got on with the meeting, announcing the new head students, plans for any celebrations they would have that year and anything else that deemed relevant. She looked over her notes for anything she may have missed, then she looked at Heads.

"Before I dismiss everyone to get changed, I have one more thing to discuss. Last year, the head students fell behind in their studies because they over extended themselves with their duties. So, this year Dumbledore and I agreed that it would be a good idea for each of you to pick a...deputy Head Boy and Girl to help you out with your responsibilities. Each of you may choose someone; anyone in this room will suffice."

She looked at Hermione and Hermione smiled and looked at Ginny. Ginny just nodded enthusiastically and grinned. McGonagall made a note of it and then looked at Draco.

"Oh, um..." He looked at Blaise, "You up for it?"

Blaise smirked, "It can't be too difficult if you're doing it."

Everyone snickered and McGonagall made a final note, "Ok, that's settled. You four will be sharing the Head Dorm this year."

Ginny's eyes widened a bit when she realized that she would be sharing a common room with Blaise Zabini all year. She wasn't sure if she wanted to jump for joy or run and hide. She looked at Blaise and he winked at her. She blushed for the third time in an hour and looked away.

McGonagall wrapped up the meeting, "All the heads, please stay behind for a moment. Everyone else, you may return to your compartments and get changed." All the prefects quickly dispursed and McGonagall waved Draco and Blaise over to join them at the head of the table. When they were seated, she continued, "Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy; I am well aware that the two of you aren't the best of friends, but I assume that you are both mature enough to work together this year without problems."

"Yes, Ma'am." They said in unison.

"I expect all of you to be mature adults this year and get along."

"Yes, Ma'am ." They all said.

"Good." She looked at Hermione and Draco, "You two will be responsible for scheduling all the prefect meetings, making the schedules for patrolling and to help any student that comes to you with any problems. Do your very best to handle them yourself; if you can't, then you may come to me. The students may also come to Ms. Weasley and Mr. Zabini for help. Any questions?"

The students shook their heads and then McGonagall stood up, "Ok, then I will see you all at Hogwarts."

She quickly left the compartment, leaving the four teenagers alone. There was an awkward silence, and then Blaise broke it, "Does this mean I get to hand out detentions?"

Ginny couldn't stop herself from smiling and Blaise grinned, "Hai un grande sorriso."

Ginny always got hot and bothered when she heard him speak Italian, but she tried to keep calm this time, "What?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but Hermione cut him off, "He said you have a great smile."

Ginny blushed...again and Blaise looked at Hermione and raised an eyebrow, "You speak Italian?"

Hermione blushed also, "A little; I also know a little French, Spanish and German."

Now Ginny raised a brow, "You can speak German."

Hermione smiled, "Sicher tun."

Draco translated, "Sure do."

Ginny frowned at Draco, "You speak German too? Am I the only one who doesn't speak another language?"

Hermione looked at Draco, "You speak German?"

He nodded, "German, French, Italian, Spanish, Russian, Greek and Dutch."

"Wow, that's impressive."

Draco shrugged, "My parents insisted."

At the mention of his parents, Hermione remembered who she was talking to and realized that he had been speaking to her without any nasty comments; He had definitely changed. Maybe she would be able to get though this year with him in one piece.

She realized she had been staring at him and she cleared her throat and looked at Ginny, "We better go get changed."

They all stood up and Hermione looked at the boys, "We'll see you later then."

Draco just nodded and Blaise smiled at them. The girls left the room and Blaise chuckled, "I think you impressed Granger."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Ugh, don't start."

"I'm rather looking forward to spending the year with those two."

"So, you like redheads now too, do you?"

"Red, brown, blonde, black; I'm not picky."

"Well, you can have them both."

"You better be careful; I might just take you up on that."

Draco smirked, "Be my guest."

They headed back to their compartment to get changed into their robes.

XXX

("Si vive una volta sola, il mio amico" means "you only live once, my friend" in Italian.)

I hope you are all liking my story so far...please R & R and let me know how I'm doing! :)


End file.
